


Coffee Breaks

by Digital_Night_Sky



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Can be viewed as either platonic or romantic, Comfort, Drumknott's just tired and wants to rest, Low-Self Esteem, M/M, Reacher's a good pal, it's up to the reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 02:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digital_Night_Sky/pseuds/Digital_Night_Sky
Summary: Coffee Shop/Barista AU -Drumknott works overtime at a cafe, and while he's gotten used to it he can't deny it's kinda tiring -Good thing Reacher's there to give him some company, and maybe a pep talk.





	Coffee Breaks

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote. Hope you guys enjoy!

**** “Have a good day, mam.”

Drumknott forced a feeble smile as he handed the customer her change and bid her goodbye, sighing tiredly when she was in a far enough distance so she wouldn’t hear him. It wasn’t that he  _ didn’t  _ like his job as a barista - he’d been dedicated to serving people of their needs and desires his whole life - but it could be quite time-consuming, especially on the last week of the year, where the sales the cafe he worked at drew a surprising rate of customer increase.

Which meant extra hours for the exhausted Drumknott, who didn’t mind working the time that the store’s abundance provided, since he got paid overtime anyways; he was just  _ tired _ . He’d been on his feet since morning. He would never address this complaint to anyone though, since he was a man of temperance and wasn’t the type to burden people with his problems - and he wouldn’t want to risk the complaint reaching his boss’s ears either.

So he waited patiently for the day to be over, another three hours from now. He gulped. That sounded like an eternity. What if he accidentally screwed up an order during his lousy state of lassitude?

“Afternoon, Drumknott!” a voice drawled from the entrance of the cafe, snapping the man out of his thoughts. How long had he spaced out like that? He didn’t even hear the bell of the door ring when it opened, he had to be more alert -

Wait, how did the customer know his name? And why did he sound so familiar?

“Reacher? What are you doing here?” Drumknott smiled - it was one of the few genuine smiles he had to offer for the day. Reacher’s company would never fail to make him feel better, though he did feel a bit embarrassed that Reacher walked in on him wearing a black cap and a matching apron, the customary uniform that he was required to wear.

However, Reacher didn’t mind Drumknott’s appearance, not at all - this was Drumknott they were talking about. He laughed at barista’s surprise, and that was just another factor to make Drumknott’s smile widen. “I thought I could stop by for a quick snack. I’m surprised you’re still here - doesn’t your shift end at seven?”

“Yes, but it’s gotten so busy they asked me to stay a little longer… and by a little longer, I mean three hours.”

“Ah, I suppose that makes se - three hours?” Reacher’s expression read shameless shock. “That’s… quite impressive, actually.”

“Impressive?” Drumknott repeated, stifling a yawn as he leaned against the counter a bit - as long as there were no other customers to attend to, he had all the time in the world for a conversation with this man, who always had something intriguing to say.

“Of course, that’s a sacrifice,” Reacher said matter-of-factly, his gaze fixed on Drumknott steadily. “Hell, the whole concept of being a barista is a sacrifice, having to make beverages and take orders and standing on your feet for the entirety of the day, along with your life outside of work  - doesn’t it get tiring, Drumknott? How do you do it?”

The barista’s cheeks warmed slightly, not expecting the shower of respect over something he considered to be so trivial. “It’s nothing, really,” he muttered bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck. “I guess I’m just used to doing it so often, so three hours doesn’t make much of a difference… Besides, a barista’s job is nothing complicated, nor special.”

And, now that he thought about it, Drunknott didn’t do a lot that was incredible or notable that would be passed down from generation to generation, like his boss Havelock or his acquaintance Moist did. And while he didn’t mind standing behind the scenes and keeping things simple, it saddened him to know that he wouldn’t amount to something at  _ least _ memorable.

Reacher stroked his chin, noticing Drumknott’s expression and  humming thoughtfully as he considered his words. “I can’t say I agree,” he said eventually. “A barista’s job in a cafe is important. While their jobs may not seem to be as complicated or acknowledgable as others, they keep the place running. Who else would serve the customers if every waiter and barista quit simply because they thought they were unimportant?”

Drumknott blinked, nodding slowly as he let the words process. “Hmm… I suppose you’re right,” he said softly, his gaze dropping to the counter. That was… undeniably honest, and true, to say the least. Reacher really did think things over, didn’t he?

Reacher silently studied Drumknott for a while longer, suddenly wanting to talk to him longer. He opened his mouth to say more, having already fallen into an interest that would only create a web to more topics waiting to be covered, but the door behind them opened, making the bell ring once again. Both of them blinked into reality again.

But Reacher couldn’t let it go, not yet. “Do you think you’ll be available later?” he blurted suddenly, looking for an open door, a willing opportunity.

Drumknott bit his bottom lip as he tapped his fingers against the counter - honestly, he’d been planning to go home and crash as soon as his shift was up, but if it was a chance to discuss things with Reacher more… “I-I get off at ten, if that’s okay?”

Reacher nodded, sighing in relief and placing his order so it didn’t seem like he wasted Drumknott’s time. They’d chatted much longer than either of them had planned, but it was worth it. When Reacher prepared himself to leave when he got what he wanted, he nodded at Drumknott with a grin. “I’ll come back at ten to get you, correct?”

Drumknott nodded, his stomach fluttering as he already looked forward to their meeting, even though he was ready to drop dead from exhaustion. “I’ll be waiting, Reacher,” he agreed, nodding and bidding him goodbye. He watched the man walk out the cafe, sighing.

Drumknott didn’t have to force any smiles for the rest of the night.


End file.
